The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hospital bed foot-operated controls for controlling a function of the bed.
Hospital bed and other patient supports are known. Typically, such patient supports are used to provide a support surface for patients or other individuals for treatment, recuperation, or rest. Many such patient supports include a frame, a deck supported by the frame, and a mattress. Some beds include foot-pedals that are used to raise or lower portions of the frame.
According to the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame having a base frame and an intermediate frame configured to move relative to the base frame between first and second positions, a deck coupled to the intermediate frame, and a mattress supported by the deck. The deck includes at least one deck section configured to move relative to the intermediate frame between first and second positions. The patient support further includes a plurality of actuators configured to move between first and second positions to move the intermediate frame relative to the base frame and deck section relative to the intermediate frame and a plurality of electrical foot-operated controls supported by the frame. Each of the plurality of foot-operated controls is movable to a first position to control movement of at least one of the plurality of actuators to the first position and a second position to control movement of at least one of the plurality of actuators to the second position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, and an actuator configured to move between first and second positions to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck. The patient support further includes an electrical foot-operated control movable to a first position activating movement of the actuator to the first position and a second position activating movement of the actuator to the second position.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, and an actuator configured to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck. The patient support further includes a control configured to control movement of the actuator. The control including a control member and a field sensor configured to detect a change in a field caused by a change in position of the control member to control operation of the actuator based upon the change in position of the control member.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, a first actuator configured to move between first and second positions to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck, and a second actuator configured to move between first and second positions to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck. The patient support further includes a foot-operated control movable to a first position to control movement of the first and second actuators to the first positions and a second position to control movement of the first and second actuators to the second positions.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a plurality of wheels configured to support the frame and facilitate movement of the frame on the floor, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, and an actuator configured to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck. The patient support further includes an electrical foot-operated control configured to control movement of the actuator.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, and an actuator configured to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck. The patient support further includes an electrical foot-operated control supported by the frame and configured to control movement of the actuator.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a patient support is provided that includes a frame, a deck supported by the frame, a mattress supported by the deck, an actuator configured to move between first and second positions to move at least one of a portion of the frame and a portion of the deck, and a power source configured to apply power to the actuator to move between the first and second positions. The patient support further includes a foot-operated control movable to a first position initiating application of power from the power source to the actuator to move the actuator to the first position and a second position initiating application of power from the power source to the actuator to move the actuator to the second position.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.